jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Okuyasu Nijimura
|japname = 虹村億泰 |birthname = |namesake = |stand = The Hand |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 16 |birthday = 1983''JoJo 6251'' |zodiac = Libra |czodiac = Boar |death = |gender = Male |nation = Japanese |height = 178 cm |weight = 80 kg |blood = |hair = Black & White |eyes = Light Purple ( ) Brown (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother Keicho Nijimura (older brother) |mangadebut = Chapter 274 The Nijimura Brothers (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 439 Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart |animedebut = Episode 75 Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata Episode 77 The Nijimura Brothers (1) |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Wataru Takagi (Anime, All-Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven) Konami Saitō (Anime Child ver.) |voiceactor = |race = }} is a central character and core ally in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Introduced as an antagonist, Okuyasu soon becomes Josuke Higashikata's best friend. They stay close friends throughout Part IV, and presumably onwards after. Appearance Okuyasu is a young man of above-average height and medium to athletic build. Two fine lines cross his face in semicircles passing the inner corners of his eyes. He sports a small, dark pompadour, the hair at his sides light and combed back closely. He wears a dark, modified Japanese school uniform. He wears a double-breasted jacket, which he decorates with metallic, golden emblems including a yen (¥) sign on the right of his collar and a dollar ($) sign on his left (more accurately, a cifrão; with two vertical lines). He also has a larger dollar sign on the middle of his chest. On his right shoulder, he has printed "億" ("Oku", the kanji for 100,000,000); variously replaced with the word "TRILLION" in large, light letters between his shoulder and elbow; mirroring the word "BILLION" on his left. He wears two slim, sagging belts at the top of wide-legged pants. Personality Okuyasu Nijimura is an impulsive and violent youth with nonetheless a good heart. The word that describes Okuyasu the best could be "childish", as he possesses several traits hinting to a certain immaturity. Okuyasu is a very extrovert and impulsive man, acting by his own words "with his heart". He consistently shows his emotions, which are more extreme than for the average individual, being ecstatic when he is happy, in tears when he is sad, and enraged when angry. Okuyasu frequently acts out of impulses, and rarely takes the time to observe or reflect in a fruitful manner. Okuyasu has been known to be "not good at making decisions" and being generally dumb, although he has moments of genuine ingenuosity. Constant reliance on his big brother Keicho Nijimura and belittling from him made Okuyasu unable to take decisions that do not come out of instinct and self-conscious about this limitation. This results in him repeatedly stating his lack of intelligence. His inability to think was exploited on three occasions, and during all he was easily psyched out by his opponent. However Okuyasu eventually grows out of it: at the end of the part, when Okuyasu was hanging between life and death, he took the decision to live and saved Josuke. Okuyasu is a very curious person, showing deep interest in any new sight, which has lead him toward Tonio Trussardi's restaurant or a crop circle where Mikitaka Hazekura rested. This curiosity extends to having an habit to try to learn the bottom line of anything, notably asking Josuke persistently why he helped heal his wounds when Keicho shot them both and why he couldn't heal his own wounds, which is one of the reasons why he has such difficulties at making decisions when villains try to manipulate him Okuyasu also possesses a confrontational and violent side, possibly due to his abusive childhood. On top of being foul-mouthed, he regularly issues threat to those that anger him, and has on several occasions hit people out of anger, notably Tamami Kobayashi and Shigekiyo Yangu. In battle, Okuyasu is very aggressive and has little qualm using The Hand to lethal goals, although he seldom succeeds in hurting anyone but himself. After Akira Otoishi and Yoshikage Kira murder his brother Keicho and friend Shigekiyo, respectively, Okuyasu shows a desire for vengeance. In fact, Okuyasu is noticeably more serious and cold during these moments of rage, a fact which make him frightening to those around him. Okuyasu possesses a kind and honorable side, first visible after Josuke healed his wounds; he then helped Josuke save Koichi and tried to reason with his brother over no longer using the Bow and Arrow. He regularly shows great care for his friends and family. He cared for his father and tried to end his misery but when he learned his father had some humanity left in him tried to convince his brother to find a way to at least restore their father's memories and personality rather than try to end him. Later on Okuyasu never hesitates to help a friend in need, notably saving Koichi from many tight spots and helping Josuke throughout his many battles. In addition, despite his confrontational personality, he has been shown to have a good understanding of morality. He knew full well his older brother Keicho did a number of awful crimes and despite loving him, he understood that he would be killed by someone someday and deserved to die because his crimes would catch up with him. Okuyasu regularly laments that he doesn't have a girlfriend, being disappointed not to have lived 15 years ago so he would know Reimi Sugimoto, and being midly jealous of Koichi's relationship with Yukako Yamagishi He is also mildly stingy, refusing to share his food with Josuke in the Let's Go Out for Italian arc or lend Josuke money after hearing about how his mother froze his account. Abilities Okuyasu's Stand, The Hand, "cuts" out space and replaces it with redistributed neighboring space; or, eradicates it. Its ability can also be limited to physical substance removal without outright eliminating the affected space, as seen in a few occasions, functioning identically to Cream's void. Synopsis History Okuyasu's father had mutated into a bizarre creature due to DIO's spores when Okuyasu was only 7 and when he was only four around 1989. Searching with his brother Keicho Nijimura for a way to kill their father and put him out of his misery, the Nijimura brothers start using the Bow and Arrow in possession of Keicho to find a user capable of killing him. Diamond Is Unbreakable The Nijimura Brothers In their search for a Stand capable of killing their father, the Nijimura brothers end up shooting Koichi Hirose, giving him Echoes. This attracts Josuke Higashikata's attention and a fight ensues. Okuyasu, due to not being very bright, ends up causing his own defeat and even enters in the attack range of Bad Company. After explaining his story, Keicho is killed by the Stand Red Hot Chili Pepper, who steals the Bow and Arrow. He then joins Josuke's Budogaoka highschool, being in Yukako's class. Red Hot Chili Pepper Okuyasu sought revenge against its user, but almost died in the battle. He eventually managed to protect Joseph Joestar from the user Akira Otoishi, being responsible for his arrest. 'Shigechis Harvest'' During this time and the following events surrounding Yoshikage Kira, he became fast friends with Josuke, Shigekiyo Yangu and Koichi. Let's Go Out for Italian Okuyasu recieves the benefit of Tonio Trussardi's cooking and his Stand Pearl Jam; deeply affected physically and emotionally. Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House He rather dislikes Rohan Kishibe because of what Rohan tried to do to him in their fight, making Okuyasu burn himself while transformed in a living book for trying to save Koichi. Atom Heart Father Okuyasu's value of friendship is the reason he became enraged when Shigechi was killed by Yoshikage Kira. In their search for Kira the group encountered his father Yoshihiro Kira, but Okuyasu couldn't help them because he was outside of Atom Heart Father's depicted area. The Man on the Tower Okuyasu also fought Toyohiro Kanedaichi, but was unable to hit him as a result of Super Fly reflecting his attacks. The Invincible Crazy D Eventually, Okuyasu seemingly dies after suffering mortal wounds during a battle with Yoshikage Kira, only to return after meeting his brother in a dream. Keicho asks him where he wants to go, and Okuyasu answers that he wants "to go back to Morioh", which results in him waking up. Goodbye, Morioh Town He appears at the end to say goodbye to Reimi Sugimoto, claiming that he will be lonely without her (just like Rohan). The Book: 4th Another Day (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) Okuyasu helps in the investigation of Hanae Orikasa's death. He eventually comes across the killer Takuma Hasumi and chases him to the library, where they engage in battle. Okuyasu's experience and instincts turn out to be useful against the inexperienced Stand user, causing serious injuries to him, but ends up being defeated. Nonetheless, Okuyasu contributes to Josuke's victory by telling him how the killer fights. Rohan at the Louvre Okuyasu makes a brief appearance, hearing Rohan's story about Nanase Kishibe along with Koichi and Josuke. Okuyasu tells Rohan he always reminded him of Mona Lisa and asked for him to imitate her pose for a photo. Rohan left to investigate Nizaemon Yamamura's painting without saying anything, making Okuyasu say he didn't mean to insult Rohan. Poaching Seashore Okuyasu appears at the end of the story, again enjoying Tonio Trussardi's cuisine. Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Okuyasu makes his game debut in the PS3 title, as a playable character. He was confirmed for the game along with Josuke, Jolyne and Ermes. Since Okuyasu did not fight many enemies during the events of Part IV, his moveset is mostly based on his Stand ability and his own strong kicks and punches since he's a "hot headed" type of character. Okuyasu only has two special moves (one having two variations), but he can strengthen its attack. The longer he charges his attack increases its damage output and range. Using his Stand's ability, Okuyasu can both "teleport" ahead of his position or bring the opponent near him, he can also make The Hand use its ability in order to make a low attack in form of a rapid coil barrage (similar to how he tried to erase a downed Red Hot Chili Pepper). His HHA causes The Hand to erase the immediate area in front of him, it can delayed to increase the damage and range, ultimately reaching a very wide area in front of him. His GHA has him use his Stand to repeatedly attack the opponent with his power, then after a final hit, he grins before a random flowerpot flies out of nowhere and hits him right in the face (referencing how Josuke "defeated" him in his introduction chapters), dealing a small sliver of self-damage (making Okuyasu the only character who can damage himself with his GHA in the game). Okuyasu possesses a single alternate costume, based on a moment during the events of the Pearl Jam chapters, where he took his school jacket off, revealing a tank top underneath. Aside from being a playable character, Okuyasu also appears on the "Kira Estate" stage as a background character along with Koichi, unless of course he is one of the two fighters being played. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Okuyasu was confirmed for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven alongside Rohan, "Kosaku Kawajiri", and Part IV Jotaro. He forms a special tag team with Josuke. Since most of the game's animation, effects and attacks were reused from All-Star Battle, Okuyasu's moveset remains the same; Utilizing The Hand to close the distance between him and his targets, and being a close-ranged combat character otherwise. With Josuke, they both can perform a unique DHA where Okuyasu has The Hand bring their opponent closer by eliminating a wide space in front of them, leaving them staggered. Both Okuyasu and Josuke interject before The Hand and Crazy Diamond pummel their target before a joint uppercut that sends them high into the air, with the two of them yelling in unison. Trivia * Araki chose Okuyasu's surname, "Nijimura" after deciding that it would be interesting to use the kanji for in a character name. The name "Nijimura" was then derived from a Kanji dictionary. *Okuyasu enjoys a strawberry & chocolate chip ice cream on his way to school; the only thing that cheers him up on Monday mornings. *In Tonio's debut chapter, Okuyasu states he likes Italian design and related stuff. *Okuyasu normally cannot handle any type of spicy food. *He frequently says that his "brain is not so good", a fact his brother and other characters mention often. *Okuyasu's naturally vengeful nature is reminiscent of Polnareff and Caesar Zeppeli; allies with family also killed by featured antagonists. *"The Hand" is a reference to the Canadian country rock band, The Band. The reference to this group is a misheard pronunciation of how Japanese would use the "ha" or "ba" sound. ** The lyrics to their song "The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down" give insight to Okuyasu and Keicho's natures, and the theme of the the Nijimura Brothers chapters. * Another possible reference about "The Hand" is taken from the Black Sabbath's song called "The Hand of Doom" * He is currently living off of five to six years worth of savings. Gallery Manga= OkuyasuFull.jpg|Illustration of Okuyasu Okuyasu.png|Illustrated headshot of a nervous Okuyasu TheBook 135.png|Okuyasu as seen in The Book: 4th Another Day okuyasufirst.jpg|Okuyasu's first appearance assaulting Koichi Okuyasu child.png|Okuyasu as a child Nijimurafamily.png|As a child with his family OkuyasuNijimuraandTheHand.png|Okuyasu with his Stand The Hand Okuyasurender.jpg|Okuyasu smiling flexokuyasu.jpg|Showing off his flexibility vengefulokuyasu.jpg|Okuyasu's vengeful nature Hyped_up.png|Preparing to bring down the tower Okuyasupot.png|Okuyasu hit with a flower pot OkuyasuDeath.png|Okuyasu, fatally wounded by Killer Queen |-| Anime= The Nijimura Family.png|Okuyasu as a child, along with his family. Okuyasu first.png|Okuyasu's initial appearance, choking Koichi with the gate to his house. Okuyasu and The Hand.png|Okuyasu reveals his Stand, The Hand. Okuyasu defeated anime.png|Defeated due to his own stupidity and lack of surroundings. Okuyasu shot.png|Shot in the face by Bad Company. Josuke questions Okuyasu.png|Being interrogated by Josuke about his brother's Stand. Crazy D heals Okuyasu.png|Okuyasu is healed by Crazy Diamond. Okuyasu chases Josuke.png|Okuyasu chases after Josuke, baffled by his kindness. Okuyasu and Keicho fight over the arrow.png|Okuyasu tires to convince Keicho to surrender the Bow and Arrow. Okuyasu joins the team.png|Okuyasu decides to joins Josuke while reflecting on his brother's death. Okuyasu greets Josuke.png|Happily greeting Josuke on his way to school. Okuyasu compliments Tomoko.png|Joking with his buddy about Tomoko's hotness. The Lock on Okuyasu.png|The Lock on Okuyasu after feeling guilty from punching Tamami Kobayashi. Josuke thanks Okuyasu.png|Complimenting Josuke on his plan to trick Yukako Yamagishi. Okuyasu crying without control.png|Okuyasu cries uncontrollably after drinking special water. Okuyasu feeling refreshed.png|Feeling like a brand new man after Pearl Jam takes effect. Okuyasu amazed at Italian food.png|Amazed at how delicious Tonio's food is. Okuyasu's flesh rubbing off.png|The skin from Okuyasu's shoulder peeling off in his hand. Okuyasu's new teeth.png|Brand new pristine teeth, courtesy of Pearl Jam. Okuyasu threatening RHCP.png|Okuyasu interrogates Red Hot Chili Pepper, threatening to kill him otherwise. RHCP threatening Okuyasu.png|Okuyasu being choked by Red Hot Chili Pepper. Okuyasu's hand healed.png|Okuyasu's severed hand reattached by Crazy Diamond. Okuyasu defeats Akira.png|Okuyasu avenges his brother by defeating Akira Otoishi. CNBT Okuyasu.png|Okuyasu featured in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. Okuyasu Key Art.png|Key art of Okuyasu for the Diamond Is Unbreakable anime. |-| Game= Okuyasu ASB.jpg|Okuyasu as he appears in All-Star Battle Okuyasu A.jpg|Okuyasu Costume A in All-Star Battle 4oky.png|All-Star Battle concept art NijimuraOkuyasu jojoeoh.png|Okuyasu from Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= JOJO Exhibition CM.png|Okuyasu, Josuke and Koichi in the JOJO Exhibition CM Okuyasu.jpg|Okuyasu as a figure Oku1.jpg Oku2.jpg Oku3.jpg Oku4.jpg Josuoku.jpg Josuoku2.jpg Okujosu.jpg Josuokufatty.jpg Josuokumiki.jpg Josuokumiki2.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters